


Insatiable

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hannibal, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Written for carrioncrowned's art on tumblr here: http://carrioncrowned.tumblr.com/post/152356820584/oh-hey-did-someone-ask-for-bottom-hannibalWill takes what Hannibal has offered, not letting himself see what's really being given.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrioncrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrioncrowned/gifts).



Insatiable.

There was no other word for it. 

Will could not stop once he'd taken advantage of Hannibal's open need, desperately fucking him at a moment's notice. 

Hannibal would prostrate himself at Will's feet, often already having prepared his hole for entry and groaning with each punishing thrust. 

Will never helped stroke him through, knowing Hannibal would satiate his own need and biting down on the back of his neck to keep any errant words from bursting out. 

He held Hannibal close after, face pressed into his neck, his tears saying everything he couldn't. 

'I need you.'

'I want you.'

'I can't stop.'

Hannibal lasted all of three months before he took control, rolling them over and forcing Will to see. 

Will had never seen the look of ecstasy on Hannibal's face when he thrust inside till then, had never felt nails digging into his sides. 

"See."

The word wasn't a question, nor was it a demand. 

It simply was. 

Will pulled him in then, his strangled sob swallowed by their first kiss, and when Will touched his length it was only moments before Hannibal spilled between them. 

"Will," he put his hand to Will's cheek as he rode, groaning with each met thrust. 

"I want you," Will whispered, tears blurring his vision, "I need..."

Hannibal cried out as Will came, crashing their mouths together and never stopping. 

Will was still shaking after, holding him close and pressing kisses to every inch of skin. 

"I have been waiting."

The confession is unanswered, though Will hugs him just slightly tighter.

"I would never push you."

Will still can't find it in him to speak. 

"I will only take what you've deemed to give me. Nothing more."

Will's fingers moved over the brand on his back, the touch reverent and softer than ever before. 

"I want to give you everything," Will confessed, voice hoarse, "But..."

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Just hearing you say that, Will, is enough."

Will scoffed, "Liar."

Hannibal pulled up and winced at the loss of Will inside of him. He kissed Will again, sighing into the new found ease of it. 

"I am being only slightly less than truthful, I confess," he touched Will's mouth, "Though knowing that you will eventually give me all of you makes me wish to learn the value of patience."

Will smiled and took his hand, pulling Hannibal down to the bed. He started to clean him, the touch feather light, and felt Hannibal's eyes on his every move. 

He finished and lay behind, pulling them close before pressing another kiss to Hannibal's shoulder. 

"I don't want to stop," he whispered, the confession coming with ease. 

Hannibal took his hand and turned off the light beside them, turning to kiss Will again. 

His warm breath burned right through Will when he whispered, "Then don't. I for one will not stop you."

Will chuckled, drifting as he settled comfortably. 

"As if you could at this point."

Hannibal kissed his hand, turning his back and settling himself closer.

"There are infinite scenarios in which I could, we both know that to be true."

Will hugged him tightly. 

"No, I don't think there are."

Hannibal fell asleep smiling.


End file.
